Purpose
by Vywien is me
Summary: He meets her at the park. For what purpose? Only one that makes him more nervous than ever in his whole life. RWHG for sure.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own.

Note: They're about 24 in this fanfic? Yep. :)

* * *

Here he was, walking on a Muggle-filled, snow-covered sidewalk. Well, it wasn't THAT Muggle-filled...considering that it is about 11 PM in the night. Heaving a sigh full of held-in nervousness, he ruffled his red hair; specks of snow fell out of it but he didn't care. Even if some of those specks flew into his face – he had more important things swirling around in his mind. 

Where was he going? To the park. For what purpose? That was what made him nervous. He fingered the blue, velvet box lying in his pocket, sweat trickling down his brow even though the temperature of the atmosphere was less than 50 degrees for sure.

As he neared the park, he broke into an excited run but stopped when he saw a young brunette woman sitting on the swings alone. She wore a snow-covered hat (A/N: beanie? oO) along with a snow-covered scarf. She was also wearing mittens and was holding on to the chains of her swing. This was the way he planned things. 11 PM. No kids. Only them. _Perfect_.

She didn't really notice him since he stopped behind a tree to her right. He tiptoed around behind her, going for the swing next to her. Slowly but surely (and quietly), he approached her from behind. He held his breath since his mouth was inches away from her ear...until...

"**_HERMIONE_**!"

She screamed. He smiled – a good, lopsided, and mischievous smile. She quickly jumped off the swing and whipped around in fear. When she laid eyes on him sniggering at her, she let out a sigh of relief, narrowed her eyes, made her face into her trademark-reprimanding one, and yelled, "Ron! Don't _do_ that!"

She got back onto her swing as Ron took the one next to her. "Sorry, but it was just so irresistible." She looked too cute just sitting there. That's what it was. Not that he'd ever admit it even though she _was_ his girlfriend.

"Okay, Ron. What is your purpose for making me come here at 11 PM and scaring the living daylights out of me when I could be sitting at home, drinking hot chocolate, and reading a book?"

"Nothing. I just needed to talk to you?"

"Well, it better be good. I can see my warm, toasty bed waiting for me."

"That's why I'm going to take my time," said Ron as he kicked his feet in the snow.

"Do you have to make life harder for me?"

"Of course."

"Okay...fine. Have it your way. I'm waiting." Hermione looked down at her shoes as she swung lightly back and forth. She didn't pay attention to Ron as he quietly scooped up a handful of snow. She didn't pay attention when he raised his arm, preparing to throw it at her. She didn't pay attention...until it finally hit her head. (Well, hat.) She didn't pay attention until she felt the pain and cold sting part of her ear. Some of the snow slid off and fell back onto the ground from whence it came.

She jumped off of her swing immediately. "Ron, you asked for it."

She grabbed for a handful of snow and threw it straight at his face.

Ron was too busy laughing. He didn't pay attention until her snowball smacked him in the face. Hermione had the most high-pitched, evil laugh. It seemed like it now at least...since she had just done something very evil indeed. Ron, of course, instantly retaliated with more snowballs.

For about ten minutes, snowballs were being thrown everywhere...until Ron realized this was coming down to nothing. He ran up to her, dodging or blocking any snowball that came at him, and knocked her over. At once, his fingers shot straight for her stomach and he tickled her.

"Ron! This—isn't—fair!" Hermione squealed between giggles. But since when has _he_ ever been fair to her?

Finally tired, Ron rolled over and was now lying next to her, still grinning. Hermione rolled over onto her stomach and stared at him with a huge smile on her face.

"So what were you going to tell me before you so kindly threw a snowball at me?"

Ron got himself up to a standing position and dusted all the snow on his coat off. He held a hand out to Hermione. "Get up, first?"

She took his hand and he pulled her up. She was now only inches away from him, both their eyes dancing with delight. He backed off a little and stiffened up. This was the purpose of coming here. But at the moment, he was too nervous to move. Hermione's eyes, which were full of joy, turned quickly to concern. The temperature was low, but not low enough to freeze him up like that.

"Ron, are you alright?"

Silence. He didn't say anything. All she could hear for a straight, full five minutes was the soft howl of the breeze as it whirled around them.

Suddenly, he fell onto his knees so quickly that for a moment, Hermione thought he had seriously collapsed. His head was down and facing the snow. Is it just the weather? Or are his ears REALLY red for some other reason? Hermione cupped a hand under his chin and lifted his head up so he was facing her. "Ron, are you okay?"

Without warning, he quickly pulled out something from his pocket. She couldn't make out what it was but she was starting to worry. He wasn't responding to her. He was so stiff. Perhaps he is unbelievably cold?

Okay, so maybe whatever it was he pulled out was a box. It looked like he opened it. She could see what it was now. Indeed it was a box. A blue, velvet box. He presented to her this blue, velvet box with a diamond ring sitting comfortably in it. It was like lightning. One moment, he had it out of her sight. The next moment, it was right in front of her.

She gasped as her hands covered her mouth, which was wide open in shock. He stiffened up even more – if that was possible.

"Er-my-knee..." Ron started slowly.

"Yes? What is it?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Uh—you—me—life—together—yeah?" This was said also as fast as lightning...but Hermione understood his every word. Her eyes brightened at once. She closed the box and also closed his hands tightly around it. She knocked him over into the snow, got on top of him, and started tickling him.

"Her-my-oh-knee! Stop!" It was Ron's turn to talk between laughs and Hermione loved it.

She was still giggling merrily when she stopped. With one swooping motion, she leaned down and kissed him. Hard. It took Ron awhile for the effects of the tickling to subside, to kiss her back, and to bring his hand over onto her neck and through her bushy, brown hair. He turned them both over so that he was the one on top instead.

"So what'll it be?" Ron asked into the kiss. He slowly broke it after his question to allow her to answer.

She smiled at him and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Mmm, yes."

* * *

I found out that I prefer writing one shots! 

:D


End file.
